


reveal yourself all to me now

by harry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I was inspired, Lots of Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, basically this is just some smut, blowjob, god im such a weirdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry/pseuds/harry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis likes harry dressed as marcel. louis and harry like having sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	reveal yourself all to me now

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like twenty minutes so it sucks but i had to write it because i saw all the marcel stuff and i found it insanely attractive so probably louis did too so this is what i hope happened after they shot that because otherwise it would've been a waste of all that harry attractiveness what am i talking about
> 
> disclaimer: own nothing, know nothing, this is all a pile of buttsex horseshit
> 
> title from "for you" by bruce springsteen because i am a nostalgic weirdo
> 
> twitter: @limpylous (follow meeeee i just started it)  
> tumblr: ofindie :):)
> 
> and thanks to @spermylouis for getting excited about this with me haha
> 
> kudos/comments would be extremely appreciated!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Louis had been going crazy the entire day, being squirrelly and spastic, and, just in general, weirder than usual. They had filmed their newest music video, "Best Song Ever", and in it, Harry is a marketing guy by the name of Marcel. 

(And Harry as Marcel has ruined Louis for _everything_ , it seems like.)

During the filming, Louis had to struggle to remain _coherent_. Harry's hair was slicked back, he was wearing glasses, and was wearing tight trousers and a dress shirt and Louis could barely think. 

Once they're cleared and are about to go and get back to their normal appearances, Louis whispers in Harry's ear, "Leave it." 

Harry turns his head and looks at him before shrugging.

Louis feels like a few years had passed before they were deemed acceptable to be out in public; but when they are, he and Harry immediately go to Harry's car and drive back to their flat. They're barely inside before Louis practically jumps on Harry, baring his little teeth and finding Harry's lips. Harry shuts the door and they remain that way, Louis licking into Harry's hot mouth while trying to find their way to the lift. 

The whole way to their flat they kiss and touch and feel and when they're inside, Louis' clothes start coming off, but he holds off Harry on stripping. He leads him to their bedroom, grinning, admiring the view -- nerdy Harry, sharp jawline in view and not covered by his normally unruly mane of hair. Harry, the one that Louis has loved since he was eighteen and not yet jaded; Harry, the one who he'd do anything for -- walk through Hell and back and go through all the media bullshit that they have to do; Harry, who loves Louis heart and soul, and who currently looks so sexy in his business dress and glasses. 

Louis walks back onto their bed, pulling Harry down with him by his tie. 

"Come on, Harry," he whispers hoarsely. "You gonna do anything?" he asks, hand lazily on his own dick.

Harry nods rapidly, hands going to his zipper. 

"What do you want?" he asks Louis, leaving his trousers on but unzipped. 

Louis looks up at Harry, their faces so close that Louis can feel the little pants of Harry's breath across his face, and says, "I want to suck your dick." 

Harry nods and stands up. "Get on your knees then," he orders, voice authoritative, and Louis obeys. He gets a thrill out of this -- being submissive, being vulnerable and naked and on his knees while Harry is fully clothed and dominant over him, telling him what to do. 

Louis mouths at Harry's boxers, the bulge of his hard dick, breathing on it. He slowly pulls his boxers down, so his dick slaps against his vest, but keeps his slacks on. Louis grips his cock, pumping it slowly and spreading some of the precome down it. He kisses the tip, right at the slit, and Harry groans. Louis grins and takes in Harry's dick, shallow bobs of his head to get in the rhythm. He starts going deeper, relaxing his throat.

Harry puts his hands around Louis' neck, keeping him still. "Gonna fuck your mouth now," he mumbles, hips slowly going in and out, letting Louis get accommodated. "This okay?" 

Louis moans around his dick in consent. Harry goes faster, hands tightening around Louis' throat, making it harder to breathe. Tears leak at the corner of his eyes as Harry goes deeper, but Louis loves it. 

"Dirty cockslut," Harry moans, thrusting in and out. "Love my cock, don't you?" 

Louis hums again.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," Harry says, pulling out of his mouth. He gets the lube from the dresser drawer, drizzling some on his fingers. "Get up. On the bed, arse up." 

Louis does so, resting his forearms in the pillows and relaxes into the position, arse in the air and ready for Harry. The lube is cold when Harry finally touches him, lightly around the rim, and Louis shudders in anticipation. Harry slips a finger in, gradually stretching Louis' hole until he can fit in two fingers, then three. A crook of his finger and he's hitting Louis' prostate, and Louis can't breathe because it's _right there_ and so _good_ and he can't help but cry out. 

"Ready?" Harry asks, wriggling out of his pants. 

"Take everything off, except the glasses and the tie," Louis gasps, and he can hear Harry's clothes hitting the floor as he complies. Harry bends over him, and he can feel the tie swing on his back, and Harry's slicking up his dick and going in and he's so _big_ and fills Louis up and he's bottoming out and his balls are on Louis' ass. 

"Move," Louis almost yells, because the feeling is crazy because he's filled with Harry and he's not moving and it's so good but not good enough and Louis is rutting against Harry before he finally _moves_ and he's thrusting deeply, in and out, and it feels so amazing and Louis just whimpers and doesn't think and screws his eyes shut.

He drops his head down onto his forearms, which just gives Harry another angle to ram into him and all he can hear is his and Harry's breathing and the hot sound of skin slapping skin. He can feel Harry's hands gripping his ass, sure to leave bruises in the shapes of Harry's fingertips, which Louis loves. He loves the marks on his skin that show he belongs to Harry, and he loves the marks he leaves on Harry's skin that show he belongs to Louis. 

"Flip over," Harry says into his ear, and he pulls out so Louis can do so. Louis makes a noise at the sudden emptiness, but he's looking into Harry's eyes and it's so much more _intense_ than before, with Harry's face and Louis' legs wrapped around him, and Louis' head lolls back and he closes his eyes. "Look at me," Harry demands, gripping his jaw. 

And he does. Louis looks at Harry, this boy who's thrusting into him like they'll never be able to again and the desperateness, the feeling that this is _it_ is killing Louis and, without even touching himself, he comes all on his stomach and Harry's chest. 

"God, Lou, you're so beautiful," Harry groans, dropping his head down so his forehead rests on Louis'. Louis licks into Harry's mouth, their tongues sliding together in the same rhythm as their hips, and with a few more thrusts Harry's hips stutter and he comes, whimpering Louis' name.

He pulls out, ties the condom in a knot and throws it in the general vicinity of the trash can and takes of his glasses and tie, throwing them on the floor, too. 

Harry walks to their bathroom to get a damp flannel and cleans him and Louis off, so the come doesn't get stickier than it already is. He throws that back into the bathroom before curling around Lou, wrapping him up. 

"I like you as Marcel," Louis muses, twirling Harry's hair. 

"I love you," is Harry's reply, and Louis moves in closer to him. 

"Love you too." 

They lie in silence, Harry's breath on Louis' ear, making him shiver, but in a good way. 

Louis thinks that he's good with where he is, even with all the shit that they get thrown at them, but he's also comforted by the fact that no matter what, he and Harry would've found each other. Because there's this thing called soul mates, and even though it sounds stupid, Louis believes in it. Before he didn't, but the second he looked into Harry's eyes for the first time in that fucking bathroom, he did. 

Louis thinks that he would be good with being anywhere and doing anything, just as long as he had Harry, because Harry's crawled into his bloodstream and has infected Louis' heart with his goofiness and love and Louis thinks his heart would stop if he lost Harry. 

So for now, as Harry clings to Louis like a leech and softly snores into his neck, Louis closes his eyes and lets himself drift off because he knows that he'll wake up to this beautiful boy beside him and that's good enough for Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason this got really fluffy at the end i don't even know what to say
> 
> im so sorry


End file.
